


Nephilim

by Adayka



Category: Tomb Raider - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lara Croft - Freeform, Lux Veritatis, Tomb Raider, Tomb Raider The Angel of Darkness, kurtis trent - Freeform, lartis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayka/pseuds/Adayka
Summary: I made a little silly comic of the deleted airlock scene ^^ someday I want to do it right (also with proper researches😆) but first I thought I could do a little practice sketch :3I did not do any research, when the scene in the cutscene was planned 😬so my version of it is:after which they introduced themselvesand the chirugai turning scene😸Also sry, I had no idea about the text, I just written something to have something haha🤷♀️And I have also omitted the part, what kurtis is showing here because.. I guess I‘m to uncreative or something but that was too inaccurate for me xD.. and I was to lazy to find out lol 🤣Scroll to the end for the original hieroglyphics 😆👇





	Nephilim

**Author's Note:**

> I made a little silly comic of the deleted airlock scene ^^ someday I want to do it right (also with proper researches😆) but first I thought I could do a little practice sketch :3
> 
> I did not do any research, when the scene in the cutscene was planned 😬so my version of it is:  
> after which they introduced themselves  
> and the chirugai turning scene😸
> 
> Also sry, I had no idea about the text, I just written something to have something haha🤷♀️  
> And I have also omitted the part, what kurtis is showing here because.. I guess I‘m to uncreative or something but that was too inaccurate for me xD.. and I was to lazy to find out lol 🤣  
> Scroll to the end for the original hieroglyphics 😆👇

The original deleted Cutscene


End file.
